The present disclosure relates generally to fluid discharge devices and, more particularly, to an air manifold for drying a container.
A variety of systems transfer fluids from a fluid supply source to one or more fluid discharge devices. In some systems, an arrangement of fluid conduits, which may include metal pipes, plastic pipes, and/or hoses, may provide a flow path for routing, channeling, or otherwise delivering a fluid from a fluid supply source to a fluid discharge device, such as an air manifold. In the case of an air manifold, air received via an inlet may be pressurized and directed through flexible hoses to a series of nozzles. The output of the nozzles may be used for a variety of applications, such as drying and removing moisture from objects, removing dust or debris, cooling, surface preparation, and so forth. As may be appreciated, the flexible hoses may not direct air in a desired direction. Moreover, the flexible hoses may become worn and/or broken, and may inefficiently direct air.